


A Distracted Warning

by Disneyfan1234



Series: Rey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Domination, Extreme Orgasm, F/F, Fingering, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Self-Fisting, Squirting, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travel, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is sent back in time to warn Padmé Amidala about her husband. Once Rey gets there, she gets a little distracted. Things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

"Listen very closely to me." Leia says. She is staring at me with a very serious look on her face, "We've unlocked the secrets of time travel!"  
"Great for you. What does that have to do with me?" Rey asks the leader of the resistance.  
"We are sending you back to the Clone Wars. You need to warn my mother a dour her husband and what he will become."  
"Why can't you do this?"  
"Because if my mother saw me it would probably break something and very bad things would happen. Do you understand your mission?"  
"Yes."  
"Great. See this watch?" She asks Rey as she pulls a silver watch from her pocket.  
"We will set it for two hours. Once that time is up, you will be returned to this time. When you press the button at the top, it should bring you right into her room. Don't ask how, I don't really understand it myself."  
"Sounds good." Rey says. She was filled with nervous energy. She was going to time travel!  
"Good luck Rey, and may the Force be with you." Leia says as Rey takes the watch, puts it on and presses the button.

Rey stood there, admiring the figure of the queen. Padmé was preparing for her trip to Geonosis. She was wearing a thin white crop top with matching white pants.  
"Padmé, I have traveled through time to warn you about your husband Anakin, he is going to..."  
"Who are you? How did you get here."  
"That is not important, your husband Anakin..."  
"...has been gone for a long time. I'm getting lonely. It's hard being alone for so long without anyone to..."  
"If you would listen, Anakin is going to..." Rey tries to remember the message she had been sent to deliver, but she was being distracted by Padmé's beauty.  
"You had a message for me?" Padmé said, slightly irritated. "I haven't all day." Rey can't remember the message, but she can't leave until she delivers it. Suddenly, Rey comes up with a way to pass the time and maybe the message will come to her.  
"You will take off your clothes." Rey says, focusing hard on her mind trick.  
"Pardon?"  
"You will take off your clothes."  
"I will take off my clothes." Padmé's says absentmindedly as she begins to pull her white tank top up over her head, exposing her large breasts to Rey's surprised eyes.  
Padmé continues to undress before Rey. Next, Padmé peels her tight white pant down her slender legs, until she had nothing but panties on. Rey could feel her own undergarments moistening before the almost nude senator. As Padmé finally slides her panties off, Rey unfastens the belt keeping her outfit close together.  
"Padmé, you are now my slave. You will do as I please and you will enjoy it. Understand?"  
"I am your slave. I will do as you please and I will enjoy it." Padmé says as Rey unfolds her tunic and allows it to drop to the floor.  
"Padmé, take off my bra." Rey says. She then adds "with your mouth."  
Padmé does it surprisingly fast, it's obvious she has done this before. Rey begins to become uncomfortable with Padmé's silence.  
"You think you are doing this from your own free will. You may freely speak." Rey commands as she finally frees herself from her remaining panties.  
"Master, you are so hot. I'm wet just looking at you." Padmé says, scanning every inch of Rey's slender body.  
"Your not too bad yourself, now lick." Rey commands. Padmé instantly crawls toward Rey and begins to lick her kitty.  
"Mmmmmmm..." Rey moans as she feels the senator's moist tongue brush against her special place.  
"You taste so good." Padmé mumbles through Rey's folds. Rey has never had a woman, especially one as attractive as Padmé.  
"Damn Padmé. Ohhh yeah..." Rey moans as she feels herself getting closer to the edge. All of a sudden, the licking stops.  
"Did I say you could AHHH..." Rey yells as Padmé shoves two fingers into Rey's taint.  
"OH YEAH PADMÉ! DON'T STAHHH!!" Rey screams as her juices cover Padmé's fingers and her beautiful face.  
"Did you enjoy that master?" Padmé says, Rey's juices glistening on her face.  
"Oh my pet. We are just getting started."


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Padmé's turn, but Rey's tired from the last round. She finds a solution that pleases them both.

"Now it's your turn." Rey says as she pushes Padmé onto the nearby bed.   
"I want you to beg for this." Rey commands the horny senator.   
"I've been a naughty girl. I need you to punish me. Please, beat the insubordination out of me, master. Make me squirt all over your wondrous body. You need to-Oww!" Padmé screams. While she had been begging, Rey had retrieved her belt and whipped Padmé.   
"You want to be punished? I can punish you." Rey says as she whips Padmé again. Rey then gently touches Padmé's kitty, causing Padmé's hips to buckle.  
"We can't have you move like that while I'm punishing you now can we? Rey says. Rey focuses into The Force. She then uses it to push Padmé into the bed, immobilizing her. Rey whips the Padmé's thigh with no response, Rey smiles.   
"That's better." Rey says as she rubs Padmé's clit. Rey wants to pleasure her slave, but is tired from her session. She quickly comes up with an idea.   
"You will not stop coming until I tell you to." Rey commands.  
"I will not stop coming until I-AHHH!" Padmé says as she begins to squirt, spraying her master with juices.  
"God yes! Shit!" Padmé yells as her orgasm continues. Rey can't help but touch herself as her slave sprays cum all over her body. It was so hot, watching Padmé's cum land on her luscious tits, causing them to glisten in the light. With one hand fingering herself, Rey whips Padmé with her free hand. Padmé is feeling so much pleasure she can't take it. Her inability to move and the pain of Rey's belt increases her pleasure even more.   
"Rey! Help me!" Padmé screams, tears starting to form in her eyes.   
"Not yet. You needed to be punished, so I'm punishing you." Rey says. Rey has moved on from individual fingers and now has her entire fist in her hole. She uses the other to grope her cum-covered boobs. Padmé continues to squirt uncontrollably, causing immense pleasure to the senator.   
"Ohhhh! Yes, yes, yes! Rey, I love it!" Padmé screams. Padmé's words cause Rey to come. Rey pulls her fist out and licks it clean of cum.  
"You may stop." Rey says, causing the Padmé's squirting to cease. Rey also releases The Force's hold on Padmé. Padmé just lays on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Before Padmé can comment on what she had just experienced, Rey sits on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short, I'm working on the finale (?). It's going to introduce a new character that will fit right in. More Coming Soon.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Padmé get closer than they have before.

When Rey sat her round ass on Padmé's beautiful face, Padmé was startled for a moment, but quickly got to work, sticking her tongue in Rey. Rey loved the way Padmé licked her, but Rey wanted more. Padmé needed some motivation. Rey lays down across Padmé's nude body and sticks two fingers into Padmé's slit. Padmé moans into Rey, the warm air pleasuring her moist folds. Rey took another finger and slipped it into Padmé's asshole, causing more moans from her. Rey pumped her fingers in and out of Padmé's holes.   
"Do you like eating my plump ass as a finger you? I know I do."   
"Mmmph."   
"You're such a filthy slut. Licking me, fingering me, eating my ass, and loving it all. You're a dirty girl, Padmé, I love it. I want you to release onto my fingers so I can taste you while you taste me. I want to suck your juices right off of my fingers. Can you do that?"  
"Mph mm." Padmé moans. Rey feels Padmé's vagina tighten around her fingers as she comes on her waiting fingers. Rey pulls out and sticks her fingers in her mouth. She savors the taste so much, it sets her off.   
"Ohh shit yes! Padmé! Yes!" Rey comes into Padmé's mouth. Rey gets off of Padmé and begins kissing her, trying to get as much of her juices off her face as possible. After all the excitement, they need a break. As the two get comfortable together, someone knocks on the door.


	4. +One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone discovers the two lovers, but is "persuaded" to join in.

"Is everything okay in here?" An orange Togruta says as she pops her head into the room. Once she sees the two naked women laying on the bed, her jaw drops. Rey, startled for a moment, begins to focus into the force.  
"Everything is fine in here." Rey is about to dismiss this young alien, but she sees the creature's assets. "You will join in." After a moment of conflict, Ahsoka gives in and closes the door behind her.  
"Ahsoka, nice of you to join us." Padmé says as the Togruta drops the small piece of cloth covering her perky little tits.  
"It just keeps getting better." Rey says, preparing her for the next round. Ahsoka was finally naked and Rey wondered how she could spice up this next session when she noticed the tendrils on Ahsoka's head. She sets Ahsoka at the base of the bed while she sits next to Padmé on the bed.  
"Ahsoka, hand us your montrals." Rey commands as the Togruta hands her head-tails to the women.  
"Padmé, you know what to do." Rey says as she shoves the tendril inside her. Padmé does the same as Ahsoka rubs herself.  
"Why have we never done this before?" Padmé asks Ahsoka as she pumps the tail in and out.  
"Mmmmm." Rey enjoys the feeling of the tendril inside her, rubbing against her walls. She enjoyed coating them in her juices. She could also see that Padmé was enjoying it herself. She loved this sensation, but she felt bad for Ahsoka, being used as a toy. That's when she had an idea.  
"Lay down." Rey commands as she pulls Ahsoka's tendril out of her wet folds, "Have fun." Padmé pulls Ahsoka out and begins locking lips with Ahsoka and gropes her boobs. Meanwhile, Rey reaches into the force. The two servants begin to moan uncontrollably as they feel a mysterious force inserting itself within them. Rey also feels the spectral member penetrate her. It enters at a normal size, but begins to expand. Rey feels it begin to stretch her sex. All three begin to moan as the force pumps in and out of them.  
"Oh god yes!" Padmé yells.  
"AHHH!!!" Ahsoka screams.  
"Come here you two!" Rey yells. She then shoves Padmé's face into her taint as she creams on her face once again. Ahsoka also comes and begins to taste herself. Padmé rides the second best orgasm she has ever had as she licks Rey's juices off her face.  
"Thanks for that." Rey says as she presses the button to return to her time, completely forgetting about the message she had been sent to deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. I'm not finished with this yet. More chapters are coming soon.


End file.
